Boys vs Girls
by Mewgia Mirrorcoat
Summary: A week before Children's Day, the group enters a huge debate, causing a split between the girls and boys. In order to resolve this split, they agree to enter a series of challenges against each other... which can only result in chaos.
1. The Dispute

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... nor Children's Day, for obvious reasons. This is a fanfic, after all.

A/N: Yet again one of my sillier ideas... I think it's amusing. Anyway, for background stuff, in Japan during the spring there's a week called Golden Week because of a huge week of continued holidays (Emperor's Birthday, Children's Day, that kind of thing). The second Digimon movie (Bokura no War Game, 2nd part of American movie) took place during Golden Week... at least, I think it did.

Note, I go by the canon pairings (Except Takari... I like that one a little too much). So, since Matt and Sora DO get together in the show, that's how I write it... but it's more of an accepted thing rather than them getting all smoochy with each other. Besides, they're at odds in this story (for obvious reasons once you read it), and it's by no means a romance fic anyway.

The poor guys... you have to feel sorry for them. Otherwise, girl power!

I'm kidding. Just enjoy the entire conflict that will spread into something highly amusing.

* * *

**Boys vs. Girls**

The Dispute, and the Beginning of the Insanity

It was a beautiful day in the Digiworld, with a few random digimon bursting out into song while otherwise enjoying themselves.

It was also a week before Children's Day, and all twelve of the first Japanese Digidestined were calmly lounging around on a sunny hill of sweet smelling grass, watching the sky and looking at the clouds, while the digimon ran around playing games with each other. The Digidestined would have joined in, but they'd already played three games of soccer and were relatively tired from it.

Now, they all watched the clouds while reminiscing about past days.

"I remember back during our first adventure...we never had time to sit back and look at the sky," Sora noted, as she delicately traced the outline of one of the clouds with a finger in the air.

Joe nodded, grinning. "Yeah...it was always running away from some huge digimon or otherwise saving the world. For nearly six months."

Tai shrugged. "You'd think we'd have time some time during that entire period..."

"The life of a Digidestined is never easy," Davis sighed, laying on his back on the soft grass, blankly staring into the sky. "It's always fight this or rescue her or stop random evil from destroying the world. Though you gotta' admit, there are a lot of advantages to being one." He grinned down over to where the digimon were all playing together.

The others sighed in happiness, lounging about on the grassy hillside.

Memories rose up in the minds of everyone, as they remembered many days worth of adventures and experiences.

"You know," Yolei suddenly piped up, glancing at the first eight Digidestined, "I've always wondered how you managed to survive with each other for all that time."

At once, Tai and Matt looked at each other and winced. The others stiffened uncomfortably for a few moments, before letting their bodies relax again.

"That's a good speculation," Izzy commented wryly.

Yolei decided not to continue the conversation.

However, at that moment, Sora and Mimi glanced at the boys. Then back at each other. "Somehow we stayed sane even with all the guys," Sora commented.

Tai blinked back, indignant. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean!"

Mimi sat up and turned towards the boy. "It means that Sora and I were able to deal with being the only girls in the group for a while. At least until Kari joined."

Tai nodded, grinning slightly in understanding. "Ah, I get it. I used to only think of you as the girl in the group though."

At that, Sora shot up and glared at him. "And now, what is _that_ supposed to mean?" she demanded almost playfully. "I wasn't a girl when I was eleven?"

Tai immediately realized his mistake. "No, that's not what I meant!" he shouted, trying to undo his slip of mouth. "You were just... like... a team member, one of the guys!"

Beside him, Matt winced, knowing that Tai had just said the wrong thing to placate such a girl like Sora.

"And so now I'm a guy?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? No, you're a girl! I'm just saying that because you were a tomboy plus such a great team member, I always thought of you as one of the guys!" Tai tried to explain himself.

Matt winced again. Whatever was about to happen would not be pretty. While the others did not understand the dangers of calling a girl a guy, he, having not only dated Sora but having also had many female fans as a singer, was a little more aware of such matters than the other Digidestined.

At this point, now Mimi sat up as well and glared at Tai. "And does this mean that I wasn't a team member?"

Tai gulped, realizing that he had somehow gotten himself into even more trouble than before. "No, of course you're a team member, just you were a lot more girly than Sora at the time, that's all!"

Mimi crossed her arms. "So what if I like pink?" Her hair had once again been dyed.

"Yeah, just because someone likes stuff that' girly doesn't mean you have to stereotype them!" Yolei interjected, joining the argument.

Davis snickered. "What, like you and – MMMPPH!"

TK had wisely grabbed Davis and covered his mouth with a hand. He grinned apologetically at Yolei.

Yolei turned to the struggling Davis and glared. "Be glad that TK at least has sense. Otherwise you would be in hot water right now."

As TK let go of the goggle headed boy, Tai sighed, lying back down and mumbling to himself. "Sheesh, what is it with the girls today..." Then he got a strange idea in his head. "Wait, is it that time of..."

Unfortunately for Tai, the girls heard him. Before he could finish his thought, Kari stood up, walked over, and did the honors by smacking her older brother upside the head.

All the boys dropped their jaws in shock. "Kari, is something up?" Ken asked cautiously.

Kari shrugged. "I thought I would spare Tai from what the other girls might have done to him."

"By smacking me!" Tai moaned, rubbing his head. The other older guys around him patted his shoulders in sympathy.

Izzy took the moment to whisper into Tai's ear. "Maybe it would be prudent to stay silent from now on..."

Tai nodded vigorously. "Yeah."

Unfortunately, the dispute had begun. Davis sat up to take Tai's place. "Man, you guys are vicious," he commented.

Yolei in turn crawled over and whapped him on the head.

Davis rubbed the now sore spot. "See?" He glared at Yolei. "Violent, aren't we?"

"I was provoked!"

Kari came back over to where TK was, glancing at him in a playful yet suspicious manner. In return, TK shrugged, grinning with his eyes flickering over to the other girls in a slightly worried manner. Kari raised both eyebrows and nodded in understanding.

Ken stood and attempted to come between Davis and Yolei, who were both seething at each other. "Okay, the point has been made, females and males have always been different both physically and psychologically, so let's just settle with that and stay peaceful, shall we?" he brought his hands together, smiling hopefully for what appeared to be a plead for an end to the conflict.

Davis and Yolei just blinked, glared at each other, and then looked away in what seemed to be a wordless truce.

As most of the boys sighed, Cody suddenly piped up in a curious voice, "What did you mean Ken, physically and psychologically?"

At that, Ken suddenly froze up and glanced at Yolei, who seemed to have also stopped in place as well. She gave him a look that seemed to have "Don't push it, he's young," written all over her face. Another glance at Yolei and then at the other girls, plus thinking about what Cody had just said made Ken turn bright red at what he might otherwise have to tell the younger boy.

Matt grinned and crossed his arms. "Well look at that, one of the younger Digidestined has a pretty mature mind." Some of the elder boys snickered slightly at this.

Ken just buried his head in his hands and moaned out of frustration. "Matt, please shut up."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "And what does this say about the rest of the male population?" she asked in an almost sickeningly sweet voice.

Mimi shook her head, sighing as she glanced at the other boys. "Boys," she muttered, making a 'tut tut' sound with her tongue.

Sora caught her friend's eye, and nodded agreement. "Teenage boys," she added.

Izzy lifted an eyebrow and glared out of indignation. "Well excuse us for being teenagers. And Ken's probably just the eldest minded of the younger group."

"And who's youngest?" Yolei suddenly interjected, giving an evil eye to Davis with a smirking grin.

"Hey!" he retorted.

Yolei shrugged. "Well, there is the whole growing up bit that happens differently for girls and boys."

TK finally groaned and stood up completely, putting his hands on his hips. "Okay, is this turning into a debate about the difference in girls and boys or the difference in ages?

Cody, who was mostly not involved in the entire discussion, tilted his head to one side as he released a spectator's view on the entire thing. "Well, it seemed gender based..." he commented.

Joe, also sitting up a little straighter and fixing his glasses slightly, looked over to Cody and sighed. "Fortunately, you don't have to worry about half of this stuff quite yet..."

Cody shrugged. "I'm just wondering where all of this hostility came from."

Kari, still over by TK, only answered in a tired voice, "I'm not sure either, actually."

Suddenly, Tai sat up straight and opened his mouth to say something. Then remembering how the girls had retaliated at him earlier, he promptly shut it and tapped Matt on the shoulder. The blond lightly rolled his eyes and leaned over to Tai. "What?" he asked in a low voice.

Tai sighed and whispered into Matt's ear.

Matt paused for a moment, before a look of mild revelation drew across his face. "You have a really good point," he commented. Then he turned to the others. "Tai wants me to tell you that he thinks that it's kind of interesting how the girls get their own holiday and the boys share theirs with the girls. Actually," he stopped, putting a hand to his chin, "It's almost weird how Children's Day used to be Boy's Day..."

Mimi glared. "You know they don't even have those holidays in America," she pointed out, glaring at Matt.

Matt just shrugged. "I'm just saying what Tai wanted me to and then adding my own opinions..."

"But he has a point," Izzy continued, leaning forward to rest on his stomach while he lifted his head towards the others. "If you divide the Children's Day in half, and know that there's a Girl's Day, technically the girls receive one and a half days worth of celebration and the boys receive one half. The girls have three times as much recognition."

Yolei, who had begun crawling over when Izzy began his little speech, whapped the boy on the head and gave him a hearty glare when he blinked in shock. "Serves you right for your little righteous speech on gender equality," she answered.

"That's not what I was saying! I'm just being logical!"

"And that logic has opened up even more arguing," Mimi answered, glaring. "Well, I'll be with Yolei and be logical then! These holidays can be like... celebrations to make up for the women's problems in the past!"

Izzy stared at Mimi. "What has America done to you?"

She stomped her foot. "UGH!"

Sora also stood, an angry look in her eyes as she crossed her arms. "That does it, I now declare that the girls should wage war."

"Yeah!"

Both Mimi and Yolei joined Sora as they joined together to give the boys suspicious glares, making a very formidable trio. In the meantime, the boys stared surprised as the three competitive girls seemed to exert an aura of anger and strife.

Then they suddenly turned to Kari, who had not moved. "Well Kari?" Yolei asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

Kari uneasily glanced at the boys ("Don't do it Kari, don't do it!" Davis mouthed at her), and she finally gave them all an apologetic look as she stood to join the other three girls.

The boys sat in shock, not sure what to do in order to fix the entire problem. After a few moments of silence, where the girls stood with a defying presence over the group, TK finally stood and stated, "All right, we accept your challenge."

The other boys goggled at him. "What, are you crazy?" Davis shouted. "I thought you were the nonviolent one!"

The others nodded the equally shared sentiment, except for Cody and Matt who knew a little better.

TK shook his head and rolled his eyes. "No, we're not going to fight or anything, just something like a series of contests. Then we can finish up this argument relatively peacefully and be done with it."

Kari suddenly widened her eyes as she realized what TK was trying push forward. She made her way to the forefront of the girl's group, and with an almost mock serious look on her face, made eye contact with her friend. "Series of contests?"

"Yeah," he answered. The two of them entered a quick debate.

"How about rounds of them?"

"Three sound good?"

"Which bouts?"

"Does a skit seem okay?"

"Skit and... music performance?"

"Nothing too competitive."

"No relay races."

"Or costume contests."

"How about acting?"

"Like the skit thing from earlier?"

"...maybe..."

"Or how about poetry reading?"

"That always works."

"A talent show of sorts."

"All right. Skit, music performance, talent show."

"Let's have music performance last though."

"Sounds fine."

"Who judges?"

"Let's ask the digimon."

"Any time limit for preparation?"

At that, both TK and Kari turned back to the group and gave them inquisitive looks.

Tai finally spoke up again, deciding to break his silence. "Children's Day."

Everyone else blinked. "What?"

Tai gave everyone a focused stare "Children's Day. This is Golden Week, so we'll have time to prepare. No one's really going anywhere, the Digiworld is at peace, we don't have school, and part of this argument was over Children's Day anyway. The entire thing gives us something to do anyway. We'll find a place to borrow a stage, and we can use that. Noon sound good for a start of rounds?"

The group nodded in unison, agreeing on the idea. TK and Kari gave each other hi-fives, congratulating each other on their idea to solve the entire problem.

Matt shook his head sadly, wondering what the group had come to. "Well, at least our Golden Week will be more interesting then usual..."

The challenges had begun.


	2. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Nor any of the songs that will eventually be showing up (you'll see what I mean soon).

A/N: I'm being silly and pitting the boys and girls in a war, but hopefully the preparations will interest you and maybe clue you in to the upcoming chapters and the entire contest. All of the music artists the boys list are Japanese bands (some of whom I listen to). And as a final reminder, I go by everything canon, and slight smidges of Takari (which hopefully can be interpreted as either platonic or romantic, depending on preference).

Enjoy the energy of the Digidestined as they work during a full week on the stuff for the contest!

* * *

Preparations

Tai and Sora stood on a balcony together, overlooking an auditorium. They glanced around at the multitudes of cushioned seats, at the lights pointing towards the stage, the thick curtains, and the various microphones that hung from the ceiling.

A waiting Gazimon cocked his head to one shoulder. "Well, does it work?" he asked.

The two Digidestined turned to each other, each reading in the other's eyes the mutual agreement. "Yes," Sora answered, nodding for both of them. "Thank you so much for letting us rent out this space."

The Gazimon grinned and waved the two friends off. "You helped save the world, and I bet humans do more interesting things besides that, so it's perfectly fine."

Sora glanced at Tai again, who eyed her with a raised eyebrow. Standing firm, she quietly stated, "Well, may the best group win."

Tai snorted with a slightly cocky grin, trying to ease some of the tension between the two of them. "Yeah, whichever one that may be." At her glare, he quickly backed down. "Hey, we'll find out soon, right?"

Sora rolled her eyes. "I'll see you then."

With that, she quietly made her way to the stairs.

Tai sighed, glancing back over the auditorium again. "Well, this is where the showdown will be," he muttered, before turning back to the Gazimon again. "Thanks again."

"No problem at all. Um... what are you doing anyway?"

-----------

Yolei calmly sipped a can of soda as the other girls lounged around her room. "So any other ideas for the skit?" She dangled her pencil in the air as she glanced down at the notebook in the middle of the floor, where the brainstorming had been recorded.

Mimi, on her stomach with her head on a fluffy pillow, looked up in thought. "Not really... we've already thought up so many interesting ideas."

Kari took the notebook and looked over it. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought as she mentally checked off specific ideas and crossed out others. Finally, she put the notebook down and pointed to one of the ideas in the center of the list. "That one looks good, but it would take some planning on our part."

Sora crawled forward to also take a glance at the list. She focused on the specific idea Kari had chosen, and decided to comment as well. "I think we definitely know them well enough to do that one though..."

At once, Mimi burst into uncontrollable giggles. "Just think of their reactions!"

The contagious giggles soon spread into laughter, and all four girls rolled about the floor as they tried to stop their outbursts. Finally, Sora managed to gather herself into a sensible heap. "Well," she gasped, "I guess we have our skit. So what's next in terms of a song?"

Yolei immediately began humming something that Kari immediately recognized. With a sigh, Kari turned to her friend. "I know you like Koda Kumi's Real Emotion, but we should also look for other ones too."

Yolei stopped and gave a half smile. "I just think that such a girl-power game would work perfectly for us, since we're a girl group up against a bunch of guys."

Mimi propped her head up on her hands, still from her place on the floor. "That makes sense. But at least, we should choose a song that we can all dance to, if we're performing it."

Sora picked up the notepad from the floor. "All right then, if I can use that pencil Yolei," she noted to Yolei. The purple-haired girl deftly handed Sora the pencil. "Thanks. Let's write down songs we can use..."

Kari quickly cut in as the group of girls settled into a closer circle. "Wait, for the talent show part, we all just choose something we're good at and show it, right?"

The other three girls turned to her. "Well, weren't you and TK the ones who came up with the idea?" Yolei pointed out.

Kari bit her lip, and sighed. "Okay, I guess the talent show part is a given then..."

Sora shook her pencil at the two younger girls. "We're got a contest to win gals, so let's work on this, 'kay?"

Mimi crawled over next to Sora. "Yeah, we all have to work together, even despite time zones or anything like it!"

Sora nudged her friend. "At least you don't have school this week, otherwise, we'd have a lot of trouble."

"Well then," Yolei crossed her arms, "I guess this is more reason for us to try and beat the guys, since we have so many things against us. Let's do it!"

With a cheer and some giggles, the four girls once again got back to the work of brainstorming.

------------

Tai groaned in disbelief. "I still can't believe we're using the fact I'm bad at computers as the main theme for this entire skit!"

Cody finally turned to Tai out of exasperation. "It was an idea that stemmed off of that fact, but it's not based directly off of it!"

Tai blinked as he gazed blearily at the youngest member of the group. With a defeated sigh, he finally sunk down into the large beanbag chair he was sitting in. "Okay, I give. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

The other boys stared at him from their various places around Izzy's room, most of them on the floor. "This entire girl guy thing is really getting to you huh?" Matt commented, tilting his head to one side as he gave Tai a concerned look.

Tai only shrugged and began staring into space.

In the meantime, Izzy removed himself from his computer chair, taking the laptop with him and sitting upon his bed. Settling himself into the covers, he glanced around the room at the boys gathered there. "Okay, so should we start up a script?"

TK raised his hand. "Question! Should we also figure out the song we're doing just so we can practice it?"

The group thought for a moment, before Davis decided to give a command. "Hey, why don't we split into two groups for now, one that makes up the script and the other that works on the song? We've got eight guys, which is more than the girls have."

Ken turned to his friend, a smile on his face. "That's a great idea Davis. We can get things done twice as fast... as long as we also keep up communication and collaborate between the two groups."

Joe nodded, but stood and moved over next to Izzy. "I concur. But I'm horrible with music, so I'll be creative and help with the skit script."

Matt shrugged and raised his hand. "Well, music people, come on over to me."

The group quickly divided in half, with TK and Cody moving to join Joe and Izzy with the script; the remaining boys gathered around Matt. Then, while the four scriptwriters perched themselves upon the bed and started thinking up a storyboard for the skit, the other four began throwing out random ideas for music, Tai momentarily moving himself out of his slump.

"Exile!"

"No, what about Malice Mizer?"

"With or without Gackt?"

"Good question… how about with?"

"Or we can just go straight to Gackt as a soloist..."

"Anything wrong with Glay?"

"They rock too."

"We could try SMAP... or T.M. Revolution... or Orange Range... we could even try Luna Sea..."

"You forgot L'arc-en-ciel."

Matt quickly raised his hand again and brought a halt to the conversation. "You know guys, we're going to have to sing whatever we choose..."

At once, Davis, Ken, and Tai looked at each other, grinned, and immediately said, "You're singing."

Matt looked slightly alarmed. "What?""

Tai glared at Matt pointedly. "You are the lead singer of your own _band_. Of _course_ you're going to sing."

Davis grinned and snapped his fingers. "In that case, we can take out SMAP and Orange Range right away."

Matt growled. "You guys are helping. There's eight of us. If I do sing, what are the rest of you going to do?"

Tai's face lit up and he pounded his fist into the air. "I get dibs on lead guitar!"

Ken suddenly blinked as his expression slowly distorted into one of masked horror. "We're not actually going to _perform_ this are we?"

Davis turned to Ken out of complete surprise. "But you're a genius, you're supposed to be good at everything!"

Ken shook his head, clearly beginning to freak out. "I can't sing, the only instrument I can play with any sort of ability is piano, and I'm horrible on stage. I would say that I'm bad at performing."

Davis rolled his eyes. "Ken, I've heard you play piano, and trust me, you're good."

"No I'm not!"

While the music group tried to calm down Ken, the other group atop Izzy's bed were clearly beginning to have a lot of fun with their script.

TK chortled as he glanced at Cody. "Game show, that's a perfect idea!"

Cody smiled as he looked over Izzy's shoulder. "Yeah, just I don't want a big part. I've never been a very good actor."

"We can do that," Izzy answered, as he typed the note onto his laptop. "Any other comments?"

Joe rubbed his head as he glanced at the laptop screen. "Well, how many laptops are we going to need for this?"

The two groups knew they had their work cut out for them.

---------

In the Digiworld, in the midst of a large forest without many digimon, a group of Digidestined ran about... not saving the Digiworld for once, but practicing their own plans.

"And here we go with the scene again!" Sora shouted as the girls took their places behind various trees.

Then Sora and Kari entered, and Kari glanced at Sora. "Um... can we paraphrase for now?"

Sora nodded, unsure of what to say. _Oh why oh why did we have to leave the script at Yolei's?_

The two girls looked at each other. Finally, Sora shouted out, a little too loudly and without feeling, "Oh no! We're lost!"

Kari also shouted back, with the sound of someone desperately trying to think of something to say. "But we followed the directions! Right?"

Sora shook her head. "It isn't working. We're going around in circles!"

At that, Kari wracked her brain as she tried to remember what she was supposed to do. "Um... what happened next?"

Mimi ran into the clearing, attempting to make circular motions as she tried to call out to Sora and Kari. Then Yolei ran in too and shouted out, "What is going on? I don't understand!"

Then all chaos reigned as Mimi ran into Yolei, and Yolei in turn fell over and accidentally caught Kari by the ankle. The three girls collapsed onto the ground.

Sora, the only person left standing, smacked her forehead and groaned. "Okay, that does it. We're going back to Yolei's and picking up the script."

-------

Tai bobbed his head to the beat of the music, grinning as he played the chords heard the brash sound of the guitar booming out from the amp behind him.

Matt ruined his fun by shouting out, "Tai, you're the only one playing and that song is American!"

Tai stopped playing and pouted. "You're no fun. I can rock out if I want to, or act like I'm four years younger than I really am whenever I want!"

Matt rubbed his temple. _ I should never have made that comment earlier about him being eleven again..._

He sighed. Having taken over the construction of the so dubbed Digi-band, as the only person with real band experience, he was beginning to find the antics of the entire group annoying, mostly because some people couldn't actually play the right instruments and others had no idea how to work together in an ensemble. In fact, the only people he found not giving him headaches at any time were TK and Izzy, who out of the group, knew the inner workings of a band best (TK had come to many of Matt's band rehearsals, and Izzy was the main sound technician).

While Tai could play electric guitar, and Davis was learning, Ken had first begun on keyboard before politely asking Cody to take over for him. When that failed, Ken had gone to both TK and Izzy, before finally being stuck with the instrument. It was a general consensus that Ken get over his fear of performing live, and so Cody, TK, and Izzy had stoutly refused to take over the keyboard.

And finally, to everyone's surprise...

Joe quickly switched drumsticks and whacked one of the drums before him. "So are we going to try this again?"

TK, Izzy, Davis, and Cody all glanced at each other. Being stuck without instruments at the time, they were unsure what to do. Then Cody spoke up. "You guys should probably practice for now... and what are us four supposed to do?"

Matt sweatdropped. "Good question."

--------

Inside the living room of her house, Mimi carefully went over the choreographed steps again, making sure that each and every move came out clearly and in time with the fast beat of the song.

She pumped her fist into the air. "Yes, this is great!"

She turned around and glanced at the other girls, of whom only Kari seemed to be comfortable with the dance moves. Yolei and Sora continually tripped over their own feet while trying to keep up with all of the steps, and at one point Sora had accidentally hit Yolei across the face.

With a sigh, Mimi quickly turned off the music. "Should we go over the steps again?"

Yolei panted and promptly sat on the floor. "Can we take a break?"

The other three girls nodded and also let their tired bodies collapse onto the floor.

Kari glanced at Sora and Yolei, who were still having trouble with the dance routine. "I can help you out during the rest of the week," she said, feeling slightly worried for the two girls.

Sora shook her head tiredly. "I can't believe we only have four more days until the contest though!"

All four girls sighed as they thought about the impending doom of the contest. They were all determined to beat the boys, but the way their dancing was going...

Mimi took a quick glimpse at the clock, and her eyes widened when she saw the time. "It's nearly 11 PM your time, you'd better get home."

Kari, Sora, and Yolei gaped. The three stared at each other for a few moments. "Well," Sora said weakly, "That explains why we're so tired..."

--------

Izzy glared. "Tai, put some more feeling into it! Like you've been wanting to do this all your life!"

Tai shrugged. "Okay."

With that, Tai jumped up over the table and began whacking Izzy's infamous laptop with his bat.

"TAI, NOT **MY** LAPTOP!"

Tai stopped and gave Izzy a pointed look, waving his bat in the air. "Izzy, the bat is a plastic blowup."

"... well still, DON'T USE MY LAPTOP!"

--------

Kari giggled as the girls prepared to leave the Digiworld after their latest rehearsal on the skit. "I'm never going to get over this."

Yolei grinned. "Yeah." Then she squealed in a high voice, "Running around in circles! Running around in circles!"

Sora approached the TV. "And now, we're going back to my place so we can practice the dancing with the singing. Slower, of course."

"Slower. Slower is good," Yolei immediately answered, wincing slightly as she said so. "At least we're a lot better at it..."

For a moment, Sora suddenly stopped where she was, as she recalled something that had popped up in her mind a few times. She put her hand to her chin, trying to think and grab the though, before snapping her fingers, an expression of worry and slight horror crossing her face.

"Gals, how are we going to get our costumes?" she asked.

The other girls stopped in place, as the realization dawned on them as well.

Kari held up her hands as she glanced around, concerned about the others. "Well, I can get mine easily, I'm more worried about how you're going to get your costumes..."

Yolei bit her lip. "How _are _we going to get our costumes? And for another comment, what did everyone look like four years ago?"

"It's okay, I have a picture," Mimi quickly dug her hand into her pocket and drew out her wallet. She opened it up and pulled out a picture, holding it up for everyone to see. As the girls crowded around Mimi, they each sat silently, trying to think of how they would get their costumes.

Finally, Sora snapped her fingers again, a look of revelation coming across her face. "I've got an idea, but we're going to have to be sneaky about it. If we all get back to Odaiba right now, and make sure the boys are still in their rehearsal..."

The other three understood immediately. Kari had a slightly concerned expression on her face though. "But, it has been four years..."

Yolei shrugged. "In which case we'll just have to raid the closest thrift store. But tell us Sora, what's the complete plan?"

Sora sighed, and motioned for the girls to enter a huddle. "Okay, it's risky, but we'll have to make it work. This is what we do..."

------

All the boys stared in awe as the once youngest member of the group, TK, easily performed a couple of kicks and cross moves usually reserved for hip hop dancers of the highest degree.

Needless to say, they chose to have TK stand in front during their musical presentation.

"Since when did you learn how to dance like that, TK?" Matt asked after a runthrough of the program. The older boy was thoroughly impressed by some of the skills his younger brother had exhibited in the past couple of years, and this new ability to dance was one of them.

TK scratched the back of his head, trying to think. "I don't know, maybe it's a natural thing."

Cody walked up to the younger blond with a questioning gaze. "Well, have you ever danced before?"

TK furrowed his brows. "No, I haven't..." Then he remembered something. "Wait, yes I have, there was that time Kari tried to teach me the tango..."

Davis, who was nearby as another dancer in the group, let his eyes bulge and his jaw drop. "KARI taught you the TANGO?""

"Tried being a key word..."

The damage was already done. Davis immediately turned up the stage and shouted for everyone to hear, "TAI, TK IS HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH YOUR SISTER!"

"WHAT?" came the resounding yell from everyone.

TK buried his face into his hands. "That's not what I meant..." he moaned out of desperation.

Matt shook his head, sighing, and making some putting-off hand motions, called out, "Guys, cut TK some slack, Davis is overreacting."

At that, Tai suddenly got a devious look on his face. "Well, nice to see you defending your little brother Matt, but what about you and Sora?" If there was one thing Tai knew he could do without feeling awkward about the entire love triangle situation with him, Sora, and Matt, it was that he could endlessly tease both of his friends about their relationship.

Completely taken aback by Tai's comment, Matt shook his head rigorously. "That one is completely obvious, okay?" he answered, trying to glare as though thoroughly annoyed. Inwardly however, he was wondering exactly how the entire conversation had really come about.

Ken, still by the keyboard and feeling a little more comfortable than he had a few days earlier, raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, I wonder what this is saying about the Girls and Boys contest we're having?"

Izzy took that moment to waggle a finger in Matt's direction. "You're fraternizing with our opponents, you traitor," he added playfully.

Matt groaned. "I haven't really talked to her all this week! Quit bugging me!"

Joe decided that now was the time to get back to working on the routine for the contest. "All right guys, let's stop poking fun at our favorite siblings and get back to business, okay?" To make his point, he hit one of the hanging cymbals on the drumset.

Tai shrugged, although Davis' announcement had sounded rather unsettling. "Okay then. Everyone back in your places, we're going for another runthrough. We can beat those girls!"

-------

The girls went through their dance routine one more time, with Mimi singing along with the music. They'd found the instrumental version, so it meant that only Mimi's voice would ring out during the performance, but still, they found it hard whenever the music became so loud it overpowered her.

Having managed to master the routine after hours of practice, the girls felt confident in their abilities to dance and look like a synchronized whole. And plus, with what they had managed to accomplish for their skit...

-----

Joe lay atop his bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering what would happen the next day. In many ways, he had found the entire last week extremely exciting, as the both the girls and the boys had had to coordinate and work on things. Not to mention, at least from what Joe knew of the boy's side, many people had discovered certain talents they might otherwise not have known. He felt that the boys were ready for the entire contest.

Inwardly, he was also very excited to see what the girls had managed to put together. He knew they had been working equally as hard, and felt curious as to what they had been doing during the week.

However, he did feel somewhat suspicious of a few things. For one thing, he had heard from his mother that Mimi had shown up at the door once, saying she had left something and had to go get it. Normally, he would have been thrilled at having Mimi visit, but right now he knew better than that. Of course, he hadn't been able to figure out what Mimi had really wanted, seeing as that he had been working with the other boys on their contest stuff, but could at least tell that someone had been in his room that day.

He knew he would be finding out the next day. And it wasn't like Mimi was mean enough to try sabotaging the boys.

------

Finally, the morning of the contest had come, and all the Digidestined assembled inside of the auditorium together. Each looked weary, having worked the entire week to put together everything, but overall, everyone seemed confident and ready to put all their acts together.

Agumon and Biyomon, as unofficial leaders of the judging board, sat nervously together in their seats. They both glanced down at the pile of paper and clipboards they each carried, and began to pass them down the aisles to the other digimon.

Kari quietly came to one side of the aisle and whispered into Gomamon's ear (who was on the end), "Remember to stay unbiased, okay? All of you? Can you pass this on?"

Gomamon nodded and chirped, "Yup, no bias whatsoever, just whatever we think is cooler wins. No bias in terms of voting for partners because they're our partners or anything."

"That's the basic idea."

Up at the front, Sora and Tai were playing rock-paper-scissors to decide who would go first.

A couple moments later, Tai pumped a fist into the air and shouted out to the boys, "Hey guys, we're up first! Let's get the set ready!"

As the boys rushed about to prepare for their skit, Sora quietly chose a spot to sit and smugly grinned. The other girls came to join her, also grinning at each other, though curious to see what the boys would do.

"They'll just be more shocked when they see our skit," Sora muttered to the rest of her team. All four giggled slightly.

And the digimon and the girls waited patiently for the first round of the contest to begin, with the presentation of the boy's skit.


	3. Round 1: The Boy's Skit

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

A/N: Been a long time in the making, considering I already had the script written out long before I began this fic, but here it is, the long awaited Boy's Skit. Some of the later chapters may not come for a while because... well, I'm translating some Japanese lyrics. And note, they are _my_ translations of some songs.

Anyway, since those won't be for a while, sit back and enjoy the Boy's Skit.

* * *

Round 1: The Boy's Skit

The stage black, and the auditorium dark, the girls and the digimon patiently awaited the first signs of the skit's beginning. Veemon made sure to turn on a video camera first, so that the judges could look over the performances again later.

Before long, loud applause and game show music began playing in the background. A spotlight turned onto the stage, as Cody's voice spoke over the sound system. "And welcome to the Laptop Game, with your host, Davis Motomiya!"

As the fake applause continued, Davis ran into the spotlight, carrying a microphone and grinning widely. Wearing a business suit, complete with tie and pager, and still with his goggles, he readily waved into the audience. "Welcome, welcome everyone!"

As the music and applause died down, he continued, making expansive gestures as he did so. "Welcome to another round of the Laptop Game, where Digidestined compete using their skills and knowledge of the computer." He pointed to himself in a pompous manner. "I am Davis, you host for this evening, and I hope you enjoy the show.

"On this show, either a scenario is given to the contestants, or a specific event concerning their computer occurs to them. Depending on their reactions and decisions, our reigning computer expert Izzy - "

Izzy also walked into the spotlight, sporting the nice business suit as well plus sunglasses, making him seem like he was part of some secret security organization... minus the fact that he was rather short. As more fake applause played from the sound system, Izzy waved into the crowd and gave everyone a very suave smile.

Davis cleared his throat and continued. "Our reigning computer expert Izzy will choose one contestant to eliminate, while the rest continue to the next round."

Then he grinned and gave the audience a thumbs up. "This is the Rookie level round folks, and let's bring in the contestants!"

The same game show music played, as the lights at the front of the stage turned on. In a line, five boys in their normal clothing sauntered into the light, each looking very confident as they stood in place.

"And here they are!" Davis shouted loud and clear. "Please welcome our first contestant, Ken Ichijouchi!"

The fake applause played again, but this time the audience joined in. Ken waved a little shyly from his place onstage.

"Second, Matt Ishida!"

Matt flashed the audience a sparkling grin and carelessly tossed his hair back, glancing across the auditorium with an interested gaze.

"Then, we have Joe Kido!"

Joe just waved, adjusting his glasses and smiling neutrally.

"Now, we have TK Takaishi!"

TK grinned and gave everyone an energetic wave, before putting his hands in his pockets as though eagerly awaiting the beginning of the round.

"And finally, we have Tai Kamiya!"

Tai gave the audience a double thumbs up and with a large, cocky grin, winked towards the crowd.

The five boys glanced at each other, waved in unison at the audience, and walked in a line offstage from where they had come. The front lights turned off as they did so.

Davis took the moment to clear his throat, before continuing as the applause (real and fake) died down into silence. "Now that we have introduced the contestants," he began, "We shall begin the Rookie level round.

"Three days ago, each contestant was given a laptop. They will use the laptop in this round for a situational problem, which the contestants do not know. My assistant Cody will come and tell you."

A spotlight followed Cody, looking small but still somewhat important in his kendo outfit, as he walked out onto the stage holding a large sign. Coming to the center of the stage, he quickly faced the audience and held up the sign, which read, "Each of their laptops has been infected with a computer virus which after three days, deletes all the data in the hard drive of the computer."

After a few moments, to make sure that everyone had read the sign, the boy nodded and walked back offstage.

Davis grinned. "Thank you Cody! Now, we shall begin." He cleared his throat and puffed himself up, looking (or attempting anyway) to be important. "Here is our first contestant, Ken."

The spotlight turned up on the back of the stage, suddenly revealing Ken, who was sitting at a desk with a laptop before him. He was typing away peacefully, seemingly just writing up something with his mind far away from any sort of horrible thought about what was to come.

It wasn't long before it became evident that something was not quite right. Ken seemed to notice something on the screen of the laptop; slowly, he gained a somewhat concerned look, raising and eyebrow and peering at the screen more closely (although the audience could not see exactly what he was trying to look at). He typed a little more, before a shocked expression drew its way onto his face.

"What? NO!" he shouted, looking terribly distraught and unhappy as he nearly stood up in indignation. "How did a virus..."

His face suddenly lit up, as though he remembered something. Quickly, he focused his attention completely on the computer, a serious look on his face. "I hope that program I wrote two days ago works... this would certainly test it..." he muttered to himself, grabbing the sides of the laptop with shaking hands. "Come on... activate..."

After a few tense moments, Ken finally let a smile onto his face. He let out a loud sigh of relief. "Yes! Virus has been deleted, and the hard drive saved!" He collapsed back in his chair with a look of satisfaction written all over him.

As the spotlight on Ken faded into darkness, Izzy nodded, though he kept a poker face and no one could tell what his eyes were saying about his thoughts due to the sunglasses. "Very good," he commented, "The situation was well handled."

Davis also nodded in agreement, before continuing. "Now, on to our second contestant, Matt."

The spotlight turned on again, but this time Matt sat at the desk, serenely typing while humming a little to himself. "The key to granting wishes," he sang softly as he lazily tapped a couple keys and watched his screen.

As before with Ken, something immediately changed.

Matt stared. "Huh? What the..."

The laptop began making a bunch of loud beeping noises. Matt jumped up. "ACK! No! No no no no no! Why...?"

In dejection, Matt plopped himself back down into his chair and glared at his laptop. "Stupid computer. Oh well… At least I saved all my important data to the network server an hour ago...if it weren't for that, I don't know what I'd do..."

Again, the spotlight faded, leaving the stage black except for where Izzy and Davis stood. Izzy placed a hand to his chin, as though in thought. He made his comment though, saying, "Good thinking ahead, that was."

Davis grinned and in a jubilant voice, called out, "And to our next contestant, Joe!"

The spotlight came on once again, only Joe sat at the desk. He busily typed, faster than the previous two boys, as he seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. However, like Matt and Ken, he soon noticed something and a look of horror spread across his face.

"What the? Huh? AAAAAAAAH!" he finally yelled, jumping up grabbing at his hair. "What do I do what do I do..."

After a few moments, he sighed and plopped back down. He held his head, moaning slightly. "Oh... argh... Well, I didn't do very much on it in the first place, except for that paper...but I already printed out the seventh draft, so I'll just find another computer to keep revising on..."

With that said, he closed the laptop and banged his head down on it, and stayed there.

The spotlight faded.

It was easy for anyone to imagine Izzy with a sweatdrop running down the back of his head.

His voice betrayed his real thoughts even though he kept on his poker face. "...Not very much done in terms of computers..."

Davis looked like he was having the time of his life. "Next up, TA!"

Automatically, a voice called out from the darkness, yelling, "It's TK!"

Davis shrugged. "Whatever."

The spotlight again came on, revealing TK typing away at the laptop (although he could be seen rolling his eyes as he did so). With a sigh, he continued to type.

And type.

And type.

After a while, Izzy turned over to TK. "Um... has anything happened?"

TK jumped slightly, as though not expecting to be interrupted in whatever he was doing, and turned to face Izzy. "What? Oh, no, everything's normal."

Izzy cocked his head to one side. "Did... you... do anything in the last few days regarding the laptop?"

TK nodded very matter-of-factly. "Yeah, I did a full-scan security check yesterday on it, and found a virus so I deleted it."

A light shock of realization came through Izzy, and he quickly answered, "All right, that's all we need to know."

TK shrugged as the spotlight faded on him, leaving it dark once more. Davis only grinned very widely, and in his best game show host voice, called out, "All right, and finally, we have Tai!"

After a brief few moments, the spotlight again came on. This time, Tai sat at the desk, happily typing away.

The air seemed to stand still as he typed, unaware of what was about to happen. However, his reaction, not only drastically different from the others, certainly made it obvious that something had happened.

His eyes seemed to widen in shock. "Huh? What?"

Then it happened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tai stood up, a look of rage upon his face. He picked up the laptop, and with very forceful shouts of anger, he banged it against the desk. Then, still with laptop in hand, he hopped on top of the table and slammed it down onto the floor.

Izzy and Davis just stared at him.

Tai only shook a fist at the laptop. "ARGH! YOU! DIE!"

He jumped from the top of the desk onto the laptop, with a loud crack sounding from it. He only started jumping and stomping on it, emphasizing each with more bellowing. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Finally, he got off the laptop, but still it seemed he refused to give up on his vengeful quest. He ran behind the desk, and retrieved a baseball bat. "AAAAAARGGH!" he shouted out a war cry as he began slamming it into the laptop.

With a flourishing finish, Tai threw the bat away from him. He then picked up the laptop. "HA!" he yelled at it.

Then he threw it into the air and kicked it offstage, where a loud crash was heard.

Silence filled the stage as Tai, panting, came to sit back down at the desk looking surprisingly more peaceful.

The spotlight didn't even fade this time. It just turned off.

Izzy's poker face had dropped. His mouth was wide open, and it took him a moment to recompose himself. "...no comment," he finally said.

Davis, who had also been staring in the same direction, quickly snapped to attention. His jubilant mood returned almost immediately, and he looked towards the audience, ready to make his next announcement.

"We now know the reactions of all our contestants. In just a few moments, our judge will give us his decision on who to eliminate from the Rookie level round, and who will go on to the Champion level!"

Some light jazzy music played in the background as Izzy crossed his arms and looked up towards the ceiling as though in thought. The music continued for a little while as Izzy continued to stare up towards the ceiling peacefully, until it became evident that behind those tinted lenses, someone was no longer paying attention to anything.

As the music faded, a much smaller presence ran on stage and poked Izzy. The redhead jumped slightly, but then glanced down at Cody, who crossed his arms, narrowed his eyes slightly, and poked the older boy again before retreating back into the shadows.

With a sigh, Izzy nodded at Davis, who happily announced, "Our judge has come to a decision!"

Again, the spotlight at the front of the stage came on, and all five of the contestant boys strode into the light, each looking a little nervous as Izzy faced the audience.

Finally, he spoke. "After much deliberation, I have concluded that the contestant to be eliminated from this round is... Tai."

Matt, Ken, TK, and Joe all sighed in relief, happiness and excitement on their faces. TK even went as far to jump into the air, while Joe contented himself with a little victory dance. The other two just smiled as though glad to have made it to the next round.

However, Tai's shoulders slumped, and he stared at the floor. After a brief moment, in which he looked very defeated, he brightened up slightly and stepped forward.

"Stupid laptop. Well, I'd just like to say that I enjoyed being on the show, and it was fun. To everyone else," he turned to face the four going on to the next round, "Good luck! Matt, I'm rooting for you!" He grinned, and with a sportsmanly stride, retreated from the light to offstage.

Davis clapped his hands in admiration of the elder boy's attitude. "I'll just say you seem like a great guy Tai, it's too bad you're not in the next round. But we hope you had a good time!"

As the remaining boys continued their victory and relief stances, while the game show music from earlier began to play again. Davis continued on. He turned to the audience, large grin on his face. "To you, our beloved viewers, thank you for watching! Next week, we see more of the computer skills of the four remaining contestants, Matt, TK, Joe, and Ken! Which one will be eliminated from the Champion level round? Until next time, thank you and good night!"

The stage darkened, leaving the entire group as shadowed figures in the background. Cody walked back onstage with a mike in his hand, bowing towards the audience. Then he spoke, "Special thanks goes to our sponsors, Pineapple Laptops Inc., as well as Digi-Digi-Core-a-tron for their support. Thank you."

Then the stage went black.


End file.
